The Tiger and the Couger
by neomanga
Summary: This story is Based around Chad. He just turned 16 and this will be one Birthday that will never be forgoten. As a new student arrives at Karakura High, everyone is in shock on who this new student looks like... Almost like a certain, gentle, giant.
1. Introduction

Sixteen years ago in Japan, on April 7, two children where born. A son and daughter. They lived with each other and their parents for a year, but due to complications, the parents where forced to make a decision to let one of their children be taken away to a foster home in America. It was a tough decision for them, but it was done for the better to let their daughter go.

Seven years later, the parents moved to Mexico with their son in hopes to find the missing sibling. But before the parents could tell their only son that there was another child to the family, his long lost sister, they passed away, leaving their 8 year old son to the grandfather of the family.

Five more years pass while living in Mexico. The boy who was now 13, decided it was time for him to move, since there was no one else to take care of him. His grandfather had sadly passed away.

Now, just about three years later, he is now in 11th grade and has just turned sixteen. He lives in the town of Karakura and lives by himself. But little did he know, this birthday of his was more than just him getting a year older.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Kid

**Disclaimer:** I have no rights over Bleach or it's Characters. But I do own the Idea for the Character Chelsea.

* * *

"CHADO!" 

Keigo Asano, one of Chad's school friends, pops out of nowhere and tries to tackle Chad. But since Chad knew his antics, he just side stepped from keigo's usual "greatings", letting Keigo fall to the ground. Chad took another step back as Keigo got up. "Aw come on! Is that a way to treat a friend! Not saying "Hi!?" Keigo snorted, not even mentioning Chad letting him fall to the ground and not helping him up. "Well, I probably wouldn't too if someone just tried to tackle me." Mizurio added, wlking out from where keigo was hiding. "What do you mean!?" Keigo shouted irratably. "Well..." Said Mizurio, shying off because of Keigo's usual mood swings that he get's a lot of times. After scaring Mizurio away, Keigo turned back to Chad, producing a small little box. "Anyways, Chad buddy, ole pal - Happy birthday!"

Chad was a bit taken back from this. He never told anyone but a few people when his birthday was. "Uh... What is it?" Keigo just laughed. "It's a gift! You moron!" "..." Without saying a word, Chad takes the box from Keigo, but before anything else could go on, the bells ring for class. This caused Keigo to turn to Mizurio and yell for him to wlk to class with him. Chad took it as a queue and dissapeared to their classroom before keigo could realize that he dissapeard. "So Chad...! ... Where'd he go?"

In class, Chad sat in the back row from everyone else as usual, due to his size. Being 6'7" now had it's dissadvantages. He looked at the box Keigo gave him, but his attention was diverted away from the box by the teacher. "Class, We'll have a new student today, so I'm going to do a new seating arrangement when they come in." The entire class just moaned. "Settle down. It won't be that bad. Now please, gather your stuff so we can start the seating arangements. Sado. Just stay where you are. There's no need to move you." "..."

As everyone else stood up with their items, there was a knock at the door and then the principle's assistant came in. "Pardon me, Ms. Ito, the new student is here." "OK. Thank you. Please send them in." The principle's assistant moved out of the way and a large bodied figure stepped in. That person was wearing a blue camo hoodie, the hood draped over their head, and they wore long black pants. The shoes that the new kid wore was of all shoes, the same shoes that the students wore. "Class. This is our new student, Chelsea. Oh! And Chelsea, you can't have the hood on in class." "Oh! My bad." Chelsea said as she slid the hood down and off her head, revealing her face. She just closed her eyes and smiled when she was done.

Everyone was in shock. They stared at her because if they didn't know better, the new student, looked almost identacle to Chad! The only differences were that she had longer hair, her hair being out of her face, a very feminim face (she IS a girl), and her skin was a tad bit lighter than Chads. But everyone's mouth, who was standing up, was agape. They then looked to Chad, who as usual, had his hair in his face. He was in shock too, though, because never would he have ever thought that there could be someone that had just looked EXACTLY like him. "Chad. I thought you had no relatives. Who the hell is THAT!?" A confused Ichigo questioned Chad. "Honestly, I have no clue." Chad said, staring through his hair at what seemed to be his female counterpart.

Chelsea opened her eyes just to notice everyone staring at her. She saw them turn to Chad and that caused her to get a confused, but a suprised, realization look on her face. The only person who was sitting down, in the back of the class, looked exactly like her. And judging about his hight, he may be as tall, if not taller then she was! All that she could think of was, _"He looks just like ME!"_


	3. Chapter 2: Coincidence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of the characters exept for the characer Chelsea

* * *

"Alright everyone! Enough staring!" Ms. Ito called to the students. "Chelsea, I'm gonna need you to introduce yourself. You aren't in my roster list yet. So please stay up here. I'll have you sitting on the left side of Yasutora who is better known as Chad. OK everyone! Please sit down in the following seats-!" 

As Ms. Ito was calling out the new seating arrangements, Chelsea kept on looking at Chad. "_How is it that he looks like me? Out of all the times that I've moved and visited places, I've never met anyone like me..._" Chelsea was deep in thought, so she didn't hear Ms. Ito at first. "Chelsea. Chelsea!" "Huh!? Wha? Oh! ... Sorry! I was... thinking of something." Chelsea said sheepishly. She didn't mean to ignore the teacher. "Well, forget about it now. You need to introduce yourself." Ms. Ito said as she returned to her desk.

"Hrmmm... Let's see... Where to start..." Chelsea, trying to figure our where to start, fidgeted a little before she continued talking. "Well, I guess I'll start with where I was born. I was born in Japan, but got adopted into a family in North America, The United States, about 15 years ago at the age of one. And funny thing is, today is my birthday So that makes me 16!" she said with a smile. She paused for a second and continued. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Ah well, too late now. But anyways, I'm Chelsea Sado. Sado being my true last name." Ms. Ito and most of the class nearly fell out of their chairs. "Sado? Your last name is Sado?" Questioned a flabbergasted Ms. Ito. "Yes. Is that bad?" Chelsea asked with a hint of scared, concern in her voice. "No, no. It's just that... we have another student with that name. The one who you are going to sit next to. You wouldn't happen to know if you are related to him, as a sister, are you?" "Related, as a sister? I seriously doubt that. I was told that I was an only child. So as far as any family relations go, I'm an orphan." Chelsea calmly told the teacher, a bit disgruntled that someone would think that because of all of those coincidences, that she could be related to another person who just happens to have a lot in common with her. "I'm going to take my seat now." Chelsea said as she walked off to the back of the class.

Chad was dumbfounded. Not only did the new student look like him, she also had the same birthday as him! "_What the hell is going on today? It's her birthday too!? She's also 16!?_" He thought in shock, then heard her say something that, if he wasn't stuck in his chair at the moment, he probably would have fallen straight to the floor. She had the same last name as he did! "_What the hell!? Even our last names are the same!?_" He stared at Chelsea when she started to come down the aisle to her seat next to him.

Chelsea stared back at Chad, with a slightly disgusted look on her face, for being thought that she was a sister to someone that she didn't even know. She sat down as she got to her seat and looked straight into Chads eye's. "Hmph!" Was all she said as she turned away from him and rested her chin in her hand while staring out of the window. "Brother? HAH! Yeah right. That's a load of bull... Never heard such a thing in my life! I'm a single child for crying out loud."

"..." Was Chad's only reply for Chelsea's action to him. Chad had to admit in his mind, though, that they could not be brother and sister. She only lived in Japan for a year then moved to America to live with foster parents. "_Her parents must have died when she was little._" he thought. "_Besides, I lived in Japan for 8 years before moving to Mexico, where my parents died. Lived there for 5 years then came back to Japan. There's no way we are related._"

For the rest of the class period, they did not talk, or even look at each other until it was time for lunch. Only once though...


	4. Chapter 3: The Girls Lunch

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters from Bleach accept Chelsea... And the word SMEXICAN. X3

* * *

At the end of Chelsea's first period in school, the bell rang for lunch. Chelsea got up a little before Chad did, but they both bumped into each other when they tried to go down the same Ilse. They where both about the same hight, Chelsea being only an inch shorter then Chad. So it was easy for them to accidentally lock eyes with each other, only to finally notice another thing in common. They both had the same colored eyes! They said nothing about it but just couldn't believe how similar in appearance they were. Chad then motioned for Chelsea to go first. She just nodded and continued on down the Ilse. Chad was about to follow her so he could talk to her, but he then remembered about the gift Keigo gave him earlier. So he went back to his desk and got the gift from his friend. When he looked up and looked around the room, Chelsea was gone. "Guess I'll have to talk to her later..." 

As Chad let Chelsea go by, she heard him go back and rummaging through his desk, so she continued walking. She went up to Ms. Ito's desk to ask her a question. "Uhm... Excuse me, but where do I go for lunch?" Chelsea asked. "The cafeteria would be a good place to start." Said Ms. Ito, stating the obvious. "We'll take her!" Said Orihime. "Come on, Ms. Chad. Lets go!" Tatski sarcastically said, pushing Chelsea from behind, out the door.They where all out of the class naught but a split second before Chad had looked up from his desk. "We are gonna go to the courtyard to eat, so follow us," said Tatski. "Alright. Just don't call me Ms. Chad again." "Alright, Ms. Chad."

All the girls in the 11th grade class met out in courtyard field, one of their usual spots from 10th grade. "So how come you aren't in uniform?" Mahana asked. Chelsea finished chewing a bit of a sandwich that she brought from home and swallowed before answering. "It's because I don't have the right sized uniform yet." "Then why do you have the shoes?" asked Michiru. "Don't know really. They told me to at least wear these. So I did." Said Chelsea. "But coming out here to eat in this jacket is another thing, and it's something that I can't stand right now. It's too hot out here."

Chelsea then reached for the zipper handle and the top of her jacket to unzip it. After she finished unzipping it, she then took it off and folded it, laying it right next to her. She revealed that she was wearing a sleeveless, yellow top with red stripes down the seems. It also had a red collar to match the stripes. She also wore a necklace with a peculiar looking stone that was strung through the short it of it. Her right arm, A little bit below and on the shoulder, also had a mark of it's own in the shape of a cross-star. "Please tell me that's not a tattoo. Those aren't allowed to be shown in school." Tatski said in a slightly annoyed manner. "It's not. It's a scar. I got it when I was in a car crash when I was two. My foster parent told me that it was all that I got from the crash. Didn't seem like much at first, but when I grew up, It turned out to look like this. And most people do mistake it for a tattoo."

"Oh, OK. But can you tell us just a little bit more about yourself. I mean, well, who exactly are you, race wise?" Chizuru asked. "Quite frankly, I don't know.but I was once called a... hmmm... A 'PHAT SMEXICAN'. Meaning a 'Pretty hot and tall, sexy Mexican.'" Chelsea replied.

All the girls just looked at each other then started to burst out with laughter. "Hahaha! I've never heard such a phrase in my life!" Tatski roared with laughter. "PHAT SMEXICAN!? Hahaha! I think that fits you well!" Chizuru said in delight. "Just some useless dribble from just a mindless boy." Ryō said coldly. "No it's not, you even giggled at it yourself!" Mahana proclaimed. "I did not giggle," Ryō Retorted.

"Well in any case, that was funny. But what do you think made that boy say that?" Orihime asked, crossing her arms. "Beats me." Chelsea said, as she took another bite of her sandwich. "Maybe he wanted to go out with you." Chizuru's statement nearly made Chelsea choke. "MRPH!!! Ack! cough, cough WHAT!? cough Chelsea said as she tried to stop choking. She swallowed again and the piece of food that was stuck in her throat finally went down her esophagus. She took a drink of juice to recover herself before she continued talking. "Haaaahh... No. I don't think so. He was just some random guy. Walking down the street. Happens to me every now and then."

As if on cue, a random Freshman student calls out. "Hey tall, dark, and Beautiful! You got time for me?" Then acting out a very weird movement. Chelsea instantly replied back. "Sorry! But I won't have any time for a LONG time! Try again in 2000 years!" The Freshman just slung his head and slinked off. "See what I mean." Chelsea said, as she finished off her sandwich. "We see." Said Mahana.

They continued talking about random stuff that would come up on there mind, seldom asking Chelsea about anything about her. Chad, on the other hand...


	5. Chapter 4: The Guys Lunch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Bleach accept Chelsea.

* * *

As Chad saw that Chelsea was no longer in the room, he stood up fully with his lunch and keigo's gift and started walking out of the room for lunch. Keigo then runs up and slaps Chad on his upper back. "Chado!" Chad just then stops, tightening up as if being shocked along with a chill going up and down his spine. "What you up to buddy! Gonna eat on the roof as usual?" Keigo said, oblivious to what he did to Chad. "Like I have a choice?" Keigo would always pester Chad - Or anyone else that was his friend to death if they didn't eat with him. "And how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?" Chad asked keigo irritably. "Uhm... I don't know..." Keigo said, not really knowing what Chad meant. "Please tell me you took your medicine, keigo." "Nope! I didn't Chad! Now come on!"

On the roof of the school, Keigo, Chad, Ichigo, Uryuu, and Mizurio were having their lunch there like they did back in 10th grade. "So Chad, what do you think about that new girl that looks like you?" Asked Ichigo "I don't know." Chad calmly said. "Well I think it should be a major dilemma. If someone where to walk in and look like me, I would be in shock." Uryuu said. "..." Chad never said a word at that. He just didn't really want them to know that he was freaked out at the whole situation. "Well, I think if they aren't brother and sister, maybe thy should go out with each other." Mizurio said. Chad was drinking some water when Mizurio said that. The next thing that everyone knew, Chad turned into a pressurized water fountain. "WHAT!? ME, GO OUT WITH HER!?" Chad had hardly ever screamed in his life. But the thought of him going out with someone that looked like him, in almost every way possible, was just ludicrous. "I am not going out with her! There's no way in hell I'll go out with her! That is just absolutely sick!" everyone could tell that Chad started to become very angry with this topic. "Whoa, Chad! Chill out!" Keigo said in a bit of shock. "Just take it easy!"

As Chad was calming himself down from the horrid though of going out with Chelsea, Keigo noticed the gift that he gave Chad was still not opened. "Chad, you still haven't opened it yet?" Keigo asked as he pointed to the box. "No, I haven't had the time." Chad said with a hint of anger still left in him. "Well then - Open it now!" Keigo said as he gave a stupid looking grin.

Chad took a hold of the little wrapped box. It was about six inches wide by seven inches long by five inches high. There was a tiny card taped onto the wrapping that just said, " TO: Chado From: Your bud, Keigo Asano." Chad turned the box over one way then another to find one of the taped, flap ends. He dug his index finger of his left hand under the flap and pulled up, popping the tape off. He then opened the other half of the flap and popped another piece of tape from the bottom side of the box and pulled the box out of the wrapping. It was a simple "half and half" styled box, that he just grabbed a hold of the top end and slid the bottom half out, revealing what the box had inside of it. Everyone gathered around Chad to see what was given to him. "..." Chad then felt irritated and belittled. He took out what was in the box and squeezed the item, causing a squeaking sound. "So you think I'm a dog?" What Chad had pulled out of the box was a dog toy in the shape of a frog. "AAHHH!!!!! That's not the gift that was meant for you! That was supposed to be for our new dog!" Keigo yelled in distress.

At the Asano house, Mizuho Asano, Keigo's sister, was playing tug-a-war with a small sized dog. The item she was using to play tug-a-war with the dog, was Chad's supposed to be birthday present. It was a plushie of a famous little black cat that could be found every now and then, if not all the time at some point, in a famous futuristic gunslinging show, the black cat Neko. Unfortunately, Mizuho, who was the one who actually wrapped Chad's present, mistook the dog's toy as Chad's birthday present and Chad's supposed plushie as the dogs.

"Ahh! This bad! I'm sorry!" Keigo said, distraught at the apparent mix up of the two items. Chad just then sighed. "It's OK... Want me to give it back to you?" Chad asked, putting the frog back in the box and putting the top back on. "If you don't mind." Keigo said as he took the box that Chad handed to him. "Man I can't believe this!" Keigo said as he looked up to the sky and clenched his right first. Uryuu just looked at keigo in a bored way then looked to Chad. "So Chad, will you talk to her later?" 'Her', meaning Chelsea. "I don't know Uryuu. I don't think I can talk to her for the rest of the day." Chad replied. Though he really did want to find out more about her so he, and her, could settle their coincidences and the rumors and just be at peace with everyone. The bell then rang for everyone in the school to go back to their respected classes.


	6. Chapter 5: Memory

**Disclamer:** I do not own anything from Bleach accept the character Chelsea and the word Smexican.

_Auther's note:_ Sorry for taking so long on the 5th chapter... I had a case of the all evil writer's block.

* * *

As everyone returned to their respective classes, the two Sado's bumped into each other again. Chad then noticed that she was carrying her jacket instead of wearing it. He also noticed the scar on her left arm, and mistook it as a tattoo. "You aren't supposed to be showing-" "I know. I'ts a scar though." Chelsea said disgrutledly. "There's some things I need to talk to you about, though, Chad." And before Chelsea could continue, Ms. Ito came up behind the two and put her hands on their backs. "If you two are trying to talk about a love life, then please do it after school, you two need to get inside before I start teaching the class again." The two Sado's took a step back and stared dumbfoundedly at Ms. Ito for her comment. They didn't move for a few moments. "Come on you two or else I'll put you both down as tardy." Out of unison, a "Yes Ms. Ito," came out of both the Sado's.

As everyone got back in their seats, Ms. Ito began teaching the class on the next subject in the lesson scheduled for that time. But out of nowhere, one of the girl students yelled out "SMEXICAN!" and pointed to both of the Sado's. They both looked up from their books with a "huh?" look on there face. "Chizuru! That was not necessary. Yes, they both look like Mexicans, but that does not mean you can yell random words out and point to those two. Even if it strangely corresponds with the lesson." "But it's not Mexican. It's sexy Mexican!" Chizuru boldly pronounced. The whole class roared out with laughter. But Chelsea slumped down in her chair and hid her face in the in her folded arms on her desk. "Why did she have to yell that?" Chelsea whispered to herself in embarrassment. And even through the laughter, Chad heard Chelsea say that. "You seem to know where that came from. Care to explain?" Chad asked Chelsea. "Why do you want to know... Unless you are gonna say that... Then no." "I'm part Mexican." "Oh!" Chelsea didn't know what else to say after that, and before Chad could continue talking to her, Ms. Ito yelled at the class to quiet down. "Alright everyone! I know It's all good and fun to joke around, but we are already behind in the lesson! Please quiet down so I can get the lesson done!"

It wasn't until the end of school to where both the Smexicans could talk to each other. Ms. Ito spent the whole day on World History. Not letting a single student speak during the days lesson. Chelsea was finally able to talk to Chad, who was standing out by the gate, before he left for home. "So you're a Mexican, huh?" "Part Mexican. Father's side. What about you? Since out of all odds, you do look like me." "To tell the truth, Chad, I don't know _who_ I am. Like I said earlier today, I've lived in Japan for a year, and in America for most of my life. I've just moved back to Japan about less then a week ago. While living in America, I was never told what type of nationality I was. Basically, I've just considered myself as a mutt." "...?" Chad looked at Chelsea in a confused way. He never heard anyone call themselves a mutt before. It took him a few seconds to say something from the awkward silence. "A mutt?" Chelsea just laughed. "Yeah! I don't know what I am, but I do know that I'm not just one race! That is why I just call myself a mutt!"

Chad still felt a bit weird from that comment but then shrugged it off. He then felt that he should ask her about what she knew about her family. "Forgive me for asking, but is there anything you know about your real family?" Chelsea's smile faded away as Chad asked her about her true family. She lowered her had and answered, "Sadly, no. There is about next to nothing that I know of my family. I do have a picture of my mom and dad, and that's just about it. The only other thing that I have is a memory before I left to go to America to be with my adopted family. I was told I was a single child, so I assume that this kid I see in that memory, is a cousin who I may never see." She paused, contemplating whether or not to tell Chad of her memory.

She sighed and decided to tell him anyways. "I don't know how long it was before I moved to America, and I don't even know why I remember such a thing at such a young age, but it is one thing I do remember of my family. It was a normal day as ever and my family and I was outside of a house, which I presume is what we had lived in, but it was my parents, and a little boy that was with me that day. I don't remember if we where in the front yard or back, but my parents where watching us till someone came to our house. So my mom went to go greet them, then the phone went off and my dad had gone to go get that, leaving me alone with the boy for a moment. I guess they didn't think that nothing would happen to us, or that they didn't know that one of them was gonna get tied up by something, but I was left alone with the boy for a bit. I was just playing around and checking out things that seemed new to me like any other toddler would do. The other kid was just laying down in the grass. I presumed now that he was tired because he was running around like he had gotten a hold of too much sugar." Chelsea smiled again and brought her hand up to her face to brush a loose strand of hair away.

"What a sight that was too. But as I was saying, I was roaming around like a toddler my age would do, till I heard a strange noise in the bushes. I didn't know better not to go look, and it had almost cost me more then a simple look around." Chelsea paused again, trying to keep herself composed. "Not only did I put myself in danger, I also put that boy in danger too. What I found making the scuffling sound in the bushes, was a type of poisonous snake that I forgot the name of. I didn't know that the snake would bite, or at least try to, but I started to reach for it when my dad came back out. He saw me reaching for it just as soon as he got out. He screamed at me to stop, but I was already determined to get a hold of that snake. And just before I knew it, that snake lashed out at me, just narrowly missing my hand, and just before the snake could go after me again, that little boy came from out of nowhere and tackled me down to the ground just before the snake lashed out again. By that time, my dad got to us and scooped us up out of harms way when the snake lashed out for a third time. I know it missed my dad because I then heard him stomp down on the snake's head, crushing it's skull under his foot. I was in shock because I didn't know then what all happened, so I started crying at the top of my lungs. I know that my mother came back to ask my dad what happened, but that is just about it that I remember of that day." Chelsea was about in tears when she finished. "If it wasn't for that boy and my dad, I wouldn't be here right now."

Chad didn't know what to say. He didn't mean to make her upset. "I-I'm sorry! If I had known, that you would get upset by this, I wouldn't have asked." Chad put his hand to Chelsea's shoulder to try to comfort her. "It's OK, Chad. You didn't know. There's nothing to be sorry about."

After Chelsea wiped the few tears that fell from her face, Mr. Kagine came towards the two still standing at the gate. "And why are you two still standing around here for? Shouldn't you two be heading home?" "We are, Mr. Kagine." Chad casually said in his usual monotone voice, even after what Chelsea had told him. "Good! Now get going!"


	7. Chapter 6: Homes and Life's Stories

_Authors note_: Ack! DX Been so long since I posted a chapter! And I renamed the story, I forgot that Kon was a lion... ; So it's Now "The Tiger and the Couger". I've been buisy with school but I'll try to get another chapter up soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Bleach accept the character Chelsea.

* * *

"Why are we going the same way to go home?" Chad asked Chelsea as they passed, and turned to the right at the front-end corner of a grocery store. Chelsea took a small glance at Chad who was looking strait ahead as they were walking before she answered. "I don't know... I guess we just are. I was only able to get a house 'oh so close' to the school. I'm not even halfway home yet. You?" "... Same here." Chad muttered.

As the two rounded the last corner and got to Chad's house, Chelsea continued walking to the house next to Chad's. Chad watched Chelsea as she went to that house, stopped at the front door, and took out her keys. "You are the one living there?" Chad asked before Chelsea chose the correct key from off her cat keychain. "Yeah... It was the only place I could get." She told Chad. 'She could get'; that confused Chad a bit. "You live by yourself?" Chad asked. "Yeah, why are you asking?" Chelsea wondered as to why he would ask that. "I thought that you where still with your foster parents."

There was a silence. Chelsea lowered her head and faced the opposite way from Chad. This made Chad get an uneasy feeling in his stomach and throat. "I hit a sensitive subject, didn't I?" "Unfortunately, yes. Can I tell that story later?" Chelsea asked, as she was about to put her key into the lock to enter her house. "Sure. And sorry." "It's alright, but I guess, I'll see you later. Bye." Chelsea replied as she turned the key and opened the door. "Wait!" Before Chelsea could go inside her house, Chad stopped her to ask, "Mind having dinner at my house?" Chad didn't know why he just asked that, but he just did it on a whim. "Why?" Chelsea asked. Chad had to quickly come up with an excuse for his sudden question. "Muh... To... To say sorry for the questions... and you might not have anything to eat yet, being new here and-." "You're bad at coming up with excuses, aren't you?" "Muh..." Chelsea was right, that he was bad with excuses, since he was taking to long to properly answer her. Other then that though, Chelsea decided that it was better to take up his offer. He probably had something better to eat then she did. "But I'll take you up on your offer."

Inside Chad's house, there wasn't anything much but a few pieces of furniture, a few posters on the wall, and stacks upon stacks of CD's. "Not much on necessities, huh?" "I get what is necessary." "So CD's are necessary? You have TONS of them!" "I also like music. I play bass guitar also." As Chad set a book down on his short legged table and moved to the back of the room, Chelsea could see the four stringed instrument that was hiding behind Chad to the left of the room. She didn't know what model it was, but it was white with a black pick guard for the body of the guitar, with the basic pickup setting and basic neck. The tuning pegs on the head though, where black and shimmering like dark onyx. "Nice bass. Play much?" Chelsea asked as she walked into the room. "Not much right now. I've been busy." Chad replied with his usual monotoned voice as he went into the kitchen. "With what?" Chelsea asked. "Things..." Chad was really busy with fighting hollows, that seemed to be growing in numbers lately, but he didn't want her to know. "'She more then likely doesn't even know about hollows.'" he thought has he went into the freezer of his fridge, searching for something to cook. He found a few things and got them ready to cook. "Hope you don't mind having teriyaki chicken with white rice, sugar snap peas, and corn. It's all I have right now." "That'll be fine. I eat just about anything!"

After dinner, the two Sado's where sitting on the floor. They where sitting on the right side of the room where Chad had all of his CD's stacked up, since he didn't buy any shelves for them. Chelsea had some question to ask Chad. "So Chad, what about you?" "What about me?" Chad quizzically looked at her. "Your life story, I've told you mine today. Well, the basic gist of it anyways." "Muh..." Chad looked away from the direction of Chelsea. "All that I can really say is that I'm an only child. I was born in Okinawa, and lived in Japan for about 8 years. Moved to Mexico..." Chad sighed after he trailed off from his quick life review. "You ok?" Chelsea asked with a small tone of concern. "Yeah, I'm ok. But I lost my parent's when we moved to Mexico. There where no other relatives but one to take me in. Because of that, I was brought up by my Abuelo." "Abuelo?" "Abuelo means grandfather. I lived with him for five years until he passed away also. That's when I decided to move back here." Chad looked backed up at Chelsea after telling her the basics of his life.

Chelsea didn't know what to say at first, but then managed to speak. "Oh! I'm sorry to hear. So that makes you an orphan?" Chad just replied to Chelsea as would normally would with anyone else. "Yes. I have no other relatives." "Wow." Chelsea looked down to the floor. "I guess that makes two of us." "Hmm?" Chad was even more confused at this. "What about your foster parents?" "I wasn't wanting to talk about it this soon, but they are the reason I'm here now." Chelsea swallowed at a depressing lump that was forming in her throat. "They died not to long ago. And before they did die, they told me a few things that they felt that I should know." Chelsea paused for a moment then sighed. Chad looked at her with empathy, now knowing that she no longer had her foster parents. Chelsea then continued before Chad could say anything. "They told me that I might still have a relative here in Japan. I had hope that it could have been my parents, but they then told me that they had sadly died. Because of that, I'm hoping that it may be an uncle or aunt." "I'm sorry that you also lost your parents, but I do hope that you find that relative." "It's ok, I feel sorry that you lost yours too. And thank you. The only thing I can go on, by searching for that one relative, is a picture of my parents. You seem to look like them, strangely enough, but how our pasts seem to work out, and that we are both only child's, It would be impossible for us to be related." "... Yeah."

Chelsea looked up at the wall to the far left to think how all this had happen, and caught sight of a small frame. When she looked inside the frame, she nearly keeled over at the sight of the picture.


End file.
